1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium transport apparatus.
2. Related Art
Typical disclosed medium transport apparatuses include recording apparatuses that transport a medium (recording medium) and discharge ink onto the transported medium for recording. Among such medium transport apparatuses, many medium transport apparatuses are provided with components for reducing the formation of wrinkles to prevent the formation of wrinkles in the transported medium. For example, JP-A-2013-19083, JP-A-2002-249976, and JP-A-4-28653 disclose medium transport apparatuses that include wrinkle removing rollers, wrinkle flattening mechanisms, and the like as the components for reducing the formation of wrinkles in a medium.
Such medium transport apparatuses use various media made of different materials and have different thicknesses, and in some cases, it is difficult to appropriately prevent the formation of wrinkles in the media by the structures disclosed in the patent documents.